


Some Like It Hot

by Kindassunshine



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Sadism, M/M, Masturbation, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindassunshine/pseuds/Kindassunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A steamy shower scene from Butch and V... it's only infidelity if someone finds out, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Like It Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I read somewhere that the author of this series is not a fan of fanfiction... so this is going to be our little secret ;)
> 
> I can only justify myself by saying that I think V is my ALL TIME favourite character and by suggesting that if, what my dad cunningly refers to as 'vampire porn', is your thing then check out this series. It's ace! :D

The lights clicked off.  
‘Motherfucker,’ Butch growled, ‘V, you got to warn a guy!’ He’d jumped so badly when the lights had gone off he’d dropped the bar of soap on his foot. It had felt like a fucking brick.  
‘V? Cut the bullshit I can smell you,’ he added, sucking the steamy air into his lungs. He’d recognise the mix of dark spice and goddamn Turkish Tabaco anywhere. He glared around him rubbing his foot as though this might penetrate the dark. The lock clicked.  
‘Where’s Rissa?’ Vishous asked, his voice bouncing off the title.  
‘She’s visiting family for a few days,’ Butch told him; even though the male knew this as well as he did. He wouldn’t have come into the bathroom otherwise. Butch had laid it down on this one. If his shellan ever found out about them he was doing the honourable thing and shooting V then himself in the head. Butch could hear shuffling and was willing to bet it was the sound of expensive leather hitting the floor. There was a metallic thunk. So his boy had ‘borrowed’ Qhuinn’s New Rocks after all. And got lesser blood on them if the smell was anything to go by.  
‘Where’s your female?’ he asked as he turned back into the shower’s spray.  
‘Shopping,’ V answered gloomily. There was a rumble as the shower cubicle was opened then closed again. The tiled space had been roomy enough with just Butch inside but with the two of them it was pretty fucking cosy. Butch’s lungs felt tight and the water temperature seemed to have shot up.  
‘Shopping?’ Butch asked and he moved back as the male ducked his head under the hot water. V groaned.  
‘Yeah, I think they’re all going,’ he took the bar from Butch to soap his hair, ‘think the king and Rhage are playing escort.’  
‘And Z’s babysitting?’  
‘Yeah,’ V muttered, ‘quiet tonight, huh?’  
‘You said it,’ Butch murmured. He was pressed back against the cool tiles. Vishous’ broad shoulders were completely under the spray, the water flicking off him on to Butch’s chest. It made his nipples tighten. A thick thigh brushed his cock as V’s hipbone bumped his. Butch made a soft noise then bit his lip savagely. V was not playing him like that this time. Goddamn it. All he wanted was to be good to his female but the guy had to come in here with his smell and that voice. And those slicked up legs promising him the ride of his life. V continued to wash himself in silence, the smell of black blood fading.  
‘You going to wash my back, true?’ he said, touching Butch’s taught stomach with his gloved hand.  
‘Sure thing,’ Butch said, taking the soap and rubbing it between his hands. He massaged V’s shoulder slowly with one hand. His skin was smooth and Butch could feel his thick muscles bunch and go slack as he braced his forearm on the wall beside the shower unit. He hummed deep in his chest and Butch tried not to pant. He carefully drew the slippery bar down Vishous’ spine. He started rubbing the notches of bone from the base of his skull to the valley of his buttocks.  
‘Keep going, cop,’ V murmured spreading his legs easily. His gloved hand was tugging on his erection. Butch did. He brought the soap back. Lube was definitely needed. He always got twitchy as hell when he couldn’t see his boy’s face; mainly because V freaked over all sorts of random shit.  
‘Okay there?’ he muttered into V’s ear. He received a leisurely ‘mm-hm’ as V tipped his head back onto his shoulder lazily. Butch worked the ring of muscle nice and slow. Deeper and deeper. Until he was nearly up to his wrist in clenching muscle. V was giving rumbling purrs that throbbed through his chest. Butch rolled his hips; using the soft skin of V’s inner thighs to take the edge off his hard-on. Wasn’t working.  
‘Cop,’ V shifted. Butch carefully withdrew his hand. Vishous turned to him pressing him into the tile. They were chest to chest. Butch jacked up his hips and lazily slung his arms round V’s waist.  
‘Fuck,’ he groaned. V kissed his mouth, licking his lips, teeth, the roof of his mouth and sucking his tongue. Butch grabbed his hair letting out an embarrassingly porny moan. V crushed him to the wall; bones grating through their skin. Butch was off his feet before he knew it, the male’s hands supporting him with a grip under his thighs spreading him. Skillful fingertips stroked him. Butch squirmed and bucked against solid abs. V was kissing lazily him letting him move how he liked as his hands coaxed intimate muscle to relax. Then his hand moved to the shower dial. The water went ice cold as Vishous entered him in a single thrust. Butch roared. He arched back off the tile, hips fusing to V’s.  
‘I hate you,’ he groaned, letting the male completely take his weight stretching his arms above his head.  
‘Love you too, sweetheart,’ V chuckled into his ear. As Vishous flexed expertly, Butch felt the dark ache in his lower back subside. Butch felt like he drove deeper with every repetition, hitting the sweet spot again and again. It felt right. Them like this. Even the cold water was kind of working for him at this point. V lapped at his hardened nipples. Butch grunted, blunt nails giving V a killer scratch from his shoulder blade to his hip bone. That got the other worldly glow going. Butch grinned at his friend’s angular face.  
‘Again,’ he growled, pressing Butch into the tile so he couldn’t breathe. Butch was hot enough at the moment to rip his back to shreds. He scratched with both hands, digging deep into the wounds he’d already made, drawing blood. V whined pressing into him harder. It made something in his stomach flip uncomfortably. But he did it again. More blood. He felt the hot wetness of V’s orgasm on his legs as he sucked his fingers. The shaft was still hard and hot inside him. Butch reached down to touch him where they were connected. His hand was caught and his wrist bent back.  
‘Did I say you could touch me?’ V growled in his ear and Butch opened mouth to tell him not to bother with that shit on him. Then V bit him. He felt his bones gel as an orgasm ripped through him. V sucked at him with unrelenting pressure and he came again. He went limp as V released his wrist. He breathed through his mouth reeling from the pleasure. He could feel that thick chain running between their chests connecting them. He wanted V, wanted V to suck him dry then eat the husk that was left. He wanted to be under his skin, in his bones, swirling in his blood. He felt the shaft inside him jerk and knew Vishous had hit his own orgasm. He rubbed his back arching and clenching consciously. V hummed getting still, leaning his head against the tiled wall beside Butch.  
‘You’re good, cop,’ he murmured stepping off. Butch’s feet touched the title.  
‘Thanks,’ Butch chuckled, cracking his hip joint and going for a towel.  
‘You’re okay, true?’ V asked turning off the cold water. His voice was that funny kind of brittle Butch hated.  
‘I’m fine,’ Butch said reassuringly, hitting the light. ‘Shit,’ he hissed, ‘are you okay?’ he’d got a look at the scratches. They were deep and bloody. V looked over his shoulder in the mirror. His dick hardened.  
‘I’m good,’ V murmured, hands coming up to his sex. Butch didn’t move. Eyes flicking between the bloody welts and V’s pumping hands. He was hot as hell. His hips catching a rhythm as they flexed against his hands. He just stood watching while V came again. The cuts were already healing up. Butch moved to him. Vishous dipped his head so they could kiss and nipped his lip, fangs slicing through flesh with no effort. Butch licked at his own blood. He was ready to go again. The blare of a ringtone made them both jump. V growled then dug the phone out of his leathers.  
‘Yeah?’ he answered, a pause, ‘no, I’m not. I’ll be over, true.’ He killed the call.  
‘Who?’  
‘Fucker’s got no timing,’ was all Butch got as V grabbed up his leathers and stalked out of the bathroom.


End file.
